goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Elementals Cuss in Class and Get Grounded
Boris was teaching his students some maths lessons. Boris: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Ebenezer Von Clutch raised his hand. Boris: Yes, Von Clutch? Von Clutch: Twelve? Boris: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Wa-Wa: I think I know the answer, Boris. Rok-Ko mocked Wa-Wa in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Rok-Ko: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Wa-Wa: Shut up, rockhead! Rok-Ko: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME ROCKHEAD, YOU F***ING WATER GUY! Boris was shocked and horrified. Boris: Rok-Ko, did you just say the F-word?? Rok-Ko: Water guy? Wa-Wa: No, he's talking about 'f''***'. You can't say 'f***' in school, you f***ing maggot. Boris: Wa-Wa! Rok-Ko: Why the f***not? Boris: Rok-Ko! Py-Ro: Rok-Ko, you just said 'f***' again! Boris: Py-Ro! Lo-Lo: F***. Boris: Lo-Lo! Rok-Ko: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Boris: How would you like to go to the principal's office? Rok-Ko: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Boris: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Rok-Ko: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Rok-Ko picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Rok-Ko: ''How would you like to suck my b****, Boris?'' Boris stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen. Py-Ro: Holy s***, Rok-Ko. Then the Elementals went to the principal's office in disgrace, and N Oxide and N Trance sat in the chair in front of the principal's office. Inside the principal's office, Harold Slikk from the Angry German Kid series was very upset with the Elementals. Harold Slikk: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Aku Aku. He will be here any minute. Wa-Wa: shocked You called Aku Aku?! Harold Slikk: That's right. Wa-Wa: terrified Oh, no, Harold Slikk! Rok-Ko: Harold Slikk, can I ask a question? Harold Slikk: Okay, what? Rok-Ko: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Py-Ro: Yeah! Harold Slikk: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Py-Ro: Nowhere. Wa-Wa: Uh, we heard them from Boris a few times before. Py-Ro: Yeah! Harold Slikk: Boys, I seriously doubt that Boris ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". The Elementals started laughing. Py-Ro: He-he-he-he! Sweet! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Aku Aku came in, not looking happy at all. Py-Ro: Uh-oh. Harold Slikk: Thank you for coming on such short notice. Aku Aku: This just isn't like you, Rok-Ko. You neither, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro and Lo-Lo. What did the Elementals say, Harold Slikk? Did they say the S-Word? Harold Slikk: No, it was worse than that. Aku Aku: The F-Word?! Harold Slikk: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? Aku Aku looked at the list. Aku Aku: Oh no! What horrible phrases! Then Aku Aku glared to the Elementals. Aku Aku: Elementals, you will tell Harold Slikk ''this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Wa-Wa: We--we-- Py-Ro: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Rok-Ko: It was the TV show called South Park. Py-Ro: Rok-Ko! Rok-Ko: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Aku Aku: South Park? That TV show?! Harold Slikk: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Aku Aku: South Park is that very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV series on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Harold Slikk: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Rok-Ko: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Aku Aku: angrily Rok-Ko! Rok-Ko: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That TV show has warped my fragile little mind. Aku Aku: Come on, Elementals. We're going home now! You're grounded for two months, and that means you won't be able to come back to school until you're ungrounded! Also that means no TV, no video games! No nothing! Then the Elementals went home with Aku Aku in disgrace, crying. CAST Eric as Boris (from Caillou Gets Grounded series) Dallas as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental and Aku Aku Kidaroo as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental Professor as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental Young Guy as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental Lawrence as Ebenezer Von Clutch Wiseguy as Harold Slikk (from the AGK Gets Grounded series) and Uka Uka Category:All the Elementals deserve Category:Grounded Stuff